A Reason Why Helen Was Shocked
by Pink Rose Garden
Summary: Helen is with Pierce and Manny as she battles D'Void with his Null Guardians. She attacks the villain's animals, but may regret it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 characters.

D'Void grinned as a Null Guardian wrapped its tentacles around Manny and squeezed him in the Null Void. ''Crush my enemy, my pet,'' he said.  
He glanced at Helen and Pierce. D'Void viewed his other Null Guardians attacking them. He continued to focus on Manny and the Null Guardian.  
D'Void gasped after Manny bit the Null Guardian's tentacle.

The Null Guardian shrieked before it released Manny.

D'Void scowled at Manny as he trembled. His eyes narrowed. ''You are going to perish slowly and painfully for hurting my animal.''

Helen began to aim two weapons at the Null Guardians. *I'll prevent the other creatures from harming others in the Null Void another time*  
she thought. Many lasers emerged from the weapons. The Null Guardians dodged every laser.

A Null Guardian used a tentacle to knock Helen down. It approached Helen as she winced.

Helen smiled and shot the Null Guardian. Her eyes were on the creature while it collapsed. She aimed her guns at the animals again. *The Null Guardians won't approach a ''wounded'' enemy another time* Helen thought.

Pierce grinned at Helen. ''A very nice plan,'' he said. He saw the usual scowl on D'Void's face. Pierce ran to Helen before she stood.

Manny saw the claw where his fourth hand was and glowered. *Null Guardians are not going to bite another hand off. D'Void won't be powerful after I remove his limbs* he thought.

Manny gasped while a Null Guardian approached him. He used two hands to pry the Null Guardian's mouth open. His feet slid on the rock as the Null Guardian continued to approach him. Manny released the creature before he ran.

Helen used her tail to strike a Null Guardian's form twice. She glanced at Pierce. Her smile returned as he kicked a Null Guardian's back and caused it to collapse. Helen gasped after she viewed Manny fleeing. ''Manny!'' she exclaimed before she rolled to her companion. She struck the Null Guardian with her tail.

The Null Guardian screeched while Helen and Manny fled.

Pierce and Helen approached D'Void before he seized their throats. They struggled as he lifted them. They saw a sudden smile on his face.

''I'll bury your skeletons with one another after my pets devour you,'' D'Void said to Helen and Pierce.

*It's my turn to rescue Helen* Manny thought as he frowned. He ran to D'Void and kicked one side of the latter's body.  
He viewed D'Void wincing and releasing Helen with Pierce.

''Thanks, Manny,'' Helen said while she grinned. She and Pierce fled with Manny. She shot at the Null Guardians again.

D'Void's scowl returned. *At least my baby is safe in my citadel. She is probably resting near stuffed animals in her crib.*


	2. Chapter 2

D'Void gasped after a baby Null Guardian appeared. His eyes were on her as she embraced a stuffed animal. ''Why are you out of the citadel? You followed me?'' he muttered under his breath.

The baby Null Guardian flew so that she was in front of her father. She snarled at Helen, Pierce, and Manny.

''Are you protecting me?'' D'Void asked.

The infant approached D'Void before she kissed his face.

D'Void's eyes widened. He viewed his baby flying in front of his form again.

Helen still shot at multiple Null Guardians. Her eyes increased in size after a laser struck the infant. She and D'Void gasped at the same time. Helen shook her head in disbelief.

D'Void's baby sobbed while she continued to hold the stuffed animal.

D'Void scowled as he faced Helen. He saw the baby before concern filled his eyes. ''Daddy is here,'' he said to her. D'Void proceeded to embrace the Null Guardian. He released her after she screeched. *I won't be able to comfort you?* he thought.  
Two tears streamed down D'Void's face. After scowling another time, he saw Helen with Pierce and Manny.

Multiple adult Null Guardians pursued Manny, Pierce, and Helen.

A sad frown appeared on Helen's face. *I'm fast. I can dodge the Null Guardians' fangs. The memory of hurting D'Void's baby will always remain* she thought.

The End


End file.
